


You Are My Last Resort

by orphan_account



Series: Smutty Songs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, M/M, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one person who would really understand what Stiles was going through...Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> I have a hard time writing sweet sex.  
> Song is at:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhJ6bE4z5vs

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort,

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort,

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort,

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong, would it be right?

If I took my life tonight,

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin

'Til it was too late and I was empty within

Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself and no love for another

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying _[4x]_

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort,

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong, would it be right?

If I took my life tonight,

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on, living this way,

nothing's alright

-Last Resort by Papa Roach

~~~

Stiles never thought that he would be here. Stumbling up Derek’s steps barely able to stand up straight.

“Derek…” Stiles yelled knowing he would hear him. “I need…your help.” His voice cracked at the end. Then he was falling; surrounded by darkness.

~~~

Derek opened his door, and found Stiles passed out on the floor; barely breathing.

“Stiles!?” Derek got down on the ground and dragged Stiles into his lap. “Stiles, wake up. Please, wake up.”

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open. “Derek. Help me…it hurts so bad.”

“Here, let me…” Derek lifted his hand planning to take some of the pain away.

“No! Don’t, it’s not that. It hurts right here.” Stiles said pointing to his chest. Derek looked at him confused and pulled up his shirt.

“There’s nothing there.”

“I know. There’s nothing there, and it hurts so bad.” Stiles said in broken sobs.

“Shhh…it’s ok. It’s gonna be okay.” Derek cooed rocking Stiles in his lap. “I know it hurts.” He said in understanding.

“Please, make it go away. Please…” Stiles cried into his shoulder.

“I can’t. I’m so sorry, but I can’t.” He held him for a while longer; just rocking him back and forth.

“Do you think you can stand up?” Stiles nodded. “Ok, then come on lets go inside. We probably need to get you cleaned up.”

Derek pulled Stiles up with him. When Stiles knees buckled underneath the weight of his body Derek picked him up and carried him in.

~~~

Stiles fully woke up to the feeling of warm water hitting his face. He blinked a few times searching around for Derek.

“Hey, I’m right here. It’s ok. You’re okay.” Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s arm. Then he looked down and noticed his arm was bare. His whole entire body was bare, and the water that was hitting his face was coming from the shower head.

“Why am I naked, and sitting in a bathtub?” Stiles said pulling his arm back; hiding it from view. He curled in on himself, trying to cover his body.

“You needed a shower. When was the last time you had one?” Stiles shrugged it had been a few days at least. Derek stared at him for a while.

“What happened, Stiles? I thought you were doing good at the McCall’s.”

“I am.” Stiles said defiantly.

“Then why were you pasted out at my doorstep?”

“Because my dad’s dead, and it’s my fault, and it hurts so much. They don’t understand; they can’t understand! I can’t just be happy and pull through the way they want me to. I can’t get over the nightmares, and really I’m not sure if I want to.” Stiles started out screaming, but by the end it was closer to a whisper.

“Stiles, it was _not_ your fault.” Derek said looking him directly in the eye. “It’s not your fault, and you need to stop blaming yourself.”

Stiles could feel the tears forming in his eyes, so he clenched his jaw wiping them away harshly. “You’re being a bit of a hypocrite aren’t you?”

Derek huffed out a laugh that held no real humor. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He looked back up at Stiles. “We should get you clean.”

~~~

After the shower, Stiles sat on the bed, and Derek helped him get dressed. That was when he really noticed them…the scars. They were all over Stiles body; across his stomach, around his thighs, and surrounding his arms like sleeves.

Derek pulled one of his arms to his lips and he kissed it softly. Stiles looked away from him in shame. Derek took his face in his hand and forced Stiles to look at him. “You’re beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Stiles looked up at him with wide doe eyes. He brought his own hand up to rest on Derek’s. He took a step towards Derek, so that there was barely any space between them.

“Neither do you.” Stiles said and gently rested his lips against Derek’s. The heat that ‘rose between them was instant. Derek pushed Stiles back on the bed; crawling over his body.

“Stiles…” Derek said the name like a prayer; like he couldn’t believe the man beneath him was real. He ran his nose down Stiles’ neck; breathing in his smell. He slid his hand down Stiles’ body lifting up his shirt. Derek moved down to his torso; kissing ever scar he saw on his way while twerking Stiles’ nipples. Stiles arched into the touch.

“Please, Derek, touch me.” Stiles panted. Derek used the hand that wasn’t on Stiles’ nipples to pull down the sweat he’d just put on him. He pulled out Stiles cock, and rubbed his thumb along the underside.

“You’re so beautiful, Stiles, all of you.” He leaned his head down and planted a kiss on the tip. “I wanna make love to you; if you’re okay with that.” He heard Stiles suck in a gasp of air. He looked up and saw Stile shaking his head yes, he was definitely okay with it.

“Give me a second.” Derek said rubbing one of Stiles thighs before pulling away. He moved over to the table by the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He went back and situated himself between Stiles thighs.

He put a generous amount of lube on his finger, and teases them along Stiles’ crack. Then he carefully slid a finger in without too much resistance.

“Have you done this before?” Derek asked watching his finger slip in and out of Stiles.

“Um…well I’ve done it _..uuughh_ …myself in the past. _God,right there_.” Derek had added two more fingers and scissored and curled them to hit that spongy bundle of nerves inside Stiles.

Stiles clenched around Derek’s fingers. He let out a moan thinking about it being his cock inside there instead of his fingers. He pulled them out and stroked himself up before pulling Stiles’ hips up to line up with him.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Stiles said breathlessly. Derek pushed in slowly, and tried to keep still so Stiles could get used to him.

“God, Stiles, you feel so good. You’re so gorgeous.” Derek brought their lips together, and rolled his hips into Stiles. Stiles groan at the feeling of Derek shifting inside him.

Derek started a rhythm of slow thrusts that made Stile a quivering mess underneath him.

“Harder, shit please, harder.” Stiles said with a catch in his voice. Derek complied. He pulled almost all the way out, and then he shoved back into Stiles; hitting his prostate dead on. He wrapped his hand around Stiles cock, and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

Stiles came without much warning; screaming Derek’s name. He clenched around Derek hard, sending him too over the edge.

Stiles whimpered from the loss when Derek pulled out of him. Derek pulled Stiles close to him.

They laid in silence for a while; catching their breaths. Then Stiles spoke up.

“I..think I need you, Derek. I don’t want to be without you.”

“I’m right here.”

“No, I..I…just…just don’t make me leave…ever.” Stiles said mumbling out the words. Derek gave him a small smile.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't say before, but song suggestions/requests are welcome.


End file.
